Nicole Watterson's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: One day when Nicole gets back from a long day at work, she gets gassy and starts farting all over the place, much to the dismay of Gumball and Anais.
1. Chapter 1

**Nicole Watterson's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Honestly, I don't like this show, and I don't care about it. But the antics it has are worthy of a parody such as this.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin were at home, both of them bored out of their minds as Anais came down the stairs.

"Hey Gumball! Mom's gonna be mad when she finds out you didn't clean your room. So do it!"

Gumball groaned out loud, not feeling like doing it. "Come on! Do I have to? Why must you keep telling me what to do?"

"Because I'm smarter and more responsible." Anais bragged. "Now go clean your room before mom gets home!" she ordered, pointing upstairs.

Gumball dragged himself upstairs as Darwin followed him. "I'll help you with your room, Gumball. Though I'm just a goldfish. Don't expect much help from me."

Gumball sighed as he and Darwin went into Gumball's room.

Meanwhile, Richard Watterson was on the couch, being lazy as always. "Y'know, if I wasn't so lazy I would help too."

Anais rolled her eyes, coming down the stairs. "Oh please dad. Gumball needs to be responsible for himself. I always have to help him when he needs my help. He never learns."

Then, Nicole Watterson walked through the door, being tired from having worked overtime at the rainbow factory.

"Oh hey mom! How was work?" Anais asked her.

"Brutal. As usual..." Nicole wiped her forehead, being worn out as she headed to the kitchen.

"Hey dear could you make me a sandwich?" Richard asked.

"GET IT YOURSELF!" Nicole screamed, being too stressed out from work.

"Gosh mom, why are you always so stressed out like this? And plus dad is too lazy to get his own sandwich anyway."

Nicole sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry sweetie. It's because I work too much, that's all."

All of a sudden, Nicole's stomach grumbled, prompting her to look down at her stomach. "Gosh, what was that?"

"I don't know." Anais shrugged.

Suddenly, Nicole farted loudly, causing her to gasp in shock while blushing a bit.

Anais' jaw dropped in disbelief. "Mom...did you just...?"

Before she could finish, Nicole's butt ripped a loud 10 second poot that echoed through the house. "My goodness! Why am I suddenly so gassy?"

Anais coughed a bit, wafting her hand to get the smell away from her. "Pee-yew, mom! What has gotten into you?"

Nicole blushed in embarrassment as she let out three more raunchy poots. "I guess this is what I get from working too hard..."

Richard continued sitting in his couch, then he smelled his wife's farts, shrugging as he continued sitting down, being too lazy to care.

Gumball came down the stairs. "Alright mom, I cleaned my room just like you-" he quickly plugged his nose as the foul stench that came from his mom's butt entered his nose. "Oh god what is that?"

"Sorry about that, sweetie." Nicole apologized, before another deep pitched poot lifted her tail and her dress, revealing her panties, which were slightly damp at the back.

"MOM!" Gumball shouted, annoyed by his mother's gas as Darwin simply stared at Nicole, liking what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole farted loudly again, holding down her dress in embarrassment. "Goodness am I gassy!" she exclaimed.

"No kidding, mom!" Anais complained, plugging her nose in disgust.

"Hey Gumball. Something is different about your mom." Darwin commented, staring at Nicole's gassy butt as it continued erupting loud farts that lifted her skirt and made the back of her panties wet.

"I know that, Darwin. She's farting like crazy!" Gumball shouted.

"No, that's not it..." Darwin responded, being the idiot he was, next to Gumball.

Nicole walked up to her room, blushing as she continued pooting, with Gumball putting his hand over her mouth, unable to withstand his mother's smelly fumes. "I'm sorry about that, honey!" she smiled sheepishly as she walked upstairs.

"I'll...be right back." Darwin stated as he walked up the stairs, following Nicole and the smell of her loud, rotten farts, which didn't bother him.

"Darwin, you better not do what I think you're gonna do!" Gumball warned him.

"Relax. I'm not gonna stroke my third fin if that's what you're thinking!" Darwin pointed out, causing Gumball's expression to turn stern as he followed Darwin up the stairs, while Anais watched them and Richard continued sleeping in his lazy couch.

"What a bunch of idiots." Anais thought, before accidently letting out a cute little poot herself. "Oh my. Hope dad didn't hear that." she hoped as she walked off while Richard snored loudly, not hearing Anais' butt toot.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole was driving Gumball and Darwin to school, doing her best to hold in her farts after having let loose the day before.

"Mom, what happened with you yesterday? It's like you've turned into a gas factory or something!" Gumball mentioned,

Nicole smiled sheepishly as she spoke. "Oh never mind that, honey! Just have a nice day at school!" she responded, trying to keep it together.

"Hey Mrs. Mom, by the way, does it take work to be able to lift your own dress and stain the back of your panties when you rip ass?"

Both Gumball and Nicole gave Darwin stern expressions. "DARWIN!" they both yelled in unison,

"Sorry. Just curious." Darwin blurted out, making his usual fishy face as he looked around.

Then, much to her embarrassment, Nicole farted loudly, causing Gumball to cover his mouth with one hand and desperately trying to open a window with another.

"MOM!" Gumball shouted, his hand still on his mouth as Darwin watched Nicole's butt with wonder as it continued passing out gas.

Then, the car came to a stop in front of Elmore Middle School. Gumball opened the door, scrambling outside for fresh air as he desperately took in deep breaths while Darwin just stepped out, not affected by the smell.

"Oh grow up, Gumball! I'm going to be doing this all fanfic long anyway! And plus I'm stressed as it is! I do all the work in this family for crying out loud!" Nicole shouted, having snapped again. "Now have a good day at school, and like it!" she uttered, before driving away with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, at least here we won't have to worry about my mom's nasty farts, right Darwin?" Gumball noticed that Darwin was staring the way the car went.

"I miss her gassy butt." Darwin stated.

Gumball's eyes widened with shock. "Dude! What's wrong with you?" Gumball slapped Darwin across the face, much to his displeasure.

"Oh it's on!" Darwin declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball and Darwin were in detention with Miss Simian looking over them.

"Darn it, Darwin! Why did you have to get into a slap fight with me?" Gumball complained, giving him a glare.

"You're the one who started it." Darwin responded. "And besides, it's not my fault that I like it when your mom farts."

Gumball angrily slapped Darwin again. "How is that not your fault, you PERV!" Gumball shouted.

"Because I'm not the one with a gassy mom!" Darwin shouted back, slapping Gumball back again as both of them got into another slap fight.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Miss Simian shouted, her ape paws on her hips. "No fighting or talking in detention!"

"He started it." Gumball and Darwin blurted out in unison, both of them pointing to each other as Miss Simian simply sighed, returning to her desk.

Then, Nicole walked into the room, seeing Gumball, Darwin and Miss Simian, giving them all rebuke expressions. "What is going on here?"

"Your loser son and his friend got into a slap fight." Miss Simian mentioned, her long arms crossed.

"Why would you two get into a fight?" Nicole asked, glaring at Gumball and Darwin with her hands on her hips.

Gumball rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously, unable to look at his mom's glaring face. "Well mom, it was because Darwin is obsessed with your...your..."

Before he could finish, Nicole farted loudly again, her dress and tail being lifted by the loud gas blast as her glaring was replaced with shock.

Miss Simian witnessed Nicole's gassy outburst, being unable to help herself as she started laughing at her. "Nice one, loser!" she teased.

Nicole angrily marched over to Miss Simian, her fists clenched as she pooted loudly again, this time in Gumball's direction, causing him to cough as he covered his mouth while Darwin started getting a boner in his crotch, unaffected by the smell. "You despicable baboon! You're going to make fun of me because I'm gassy too!?"

"At least I've never been a gas factory in the 300,000 years that I have been teaching!" Miss Simian teased. "Actually, I've never been a gas factory, loser!"

Nicole's face turned red with anger as flames appeared in her eyes followed by loud farts that erupted out of her, blasting right at Gumball's face, much to his horror as Darwin moaned quietly, stroking his scaly fish penis as he watched Nicole fart.

**"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE LOSER AROUND HERE!"** Nicole screamed. Suddenly she grabbed Miss Simian, stuffing her face her butt, farting loudly as Miss Simian screamed, not being able to withstand Nicole's loud, raunchy tuba farts.

"Hey Gumball, are you seeing this?" Darwin asked him.

Meanwhile, Gumball was trying to fan his mother's horrible gas away from him. "Yeah. I am."

"Now's our chance." Darwin suggested, getting out of his chair. "You coming?"

Gumball thought for a second, covering his mouth while trying not to smell Nicole's rotten flatulence. "Yeah. Let's go!"

Gumball and Darwin crept out of the room, having snuck out of detention.

"Who's the loser now?" Nicole teased, grinning sinisterly as she continued farting in Miss Simian's baboon face.

Miss Simian tried to break free, but couldn't as all she could do was scream as Nicole had a strong grip on her, much to her displeasure.


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were all back at Gumball's house, the three of them talking about what happened that day.

"Darn it, Darwin! I can't believe you actually like my mom's horrible smelling flatulence! What is wrong with you?"

Darwin rubbed the back of his head with his right fin, blushing a bit. "Well, seeing your mom break wind just makes me feel so...so active, y'know?"

Gumball sighed, lightly slapping himself with his palm. "Well, at least Miss Simian got what she deserved."

Anais gasped in shock. "No way! You mean she actually-!"

"That's right. She ended up becoming the real loser." Gumball mentioned.

Anais gasped loudly again, intrigued by what happened. "Wow. You think it might not be so bad that our mom is now a fart factory?"

"I guess..." Gumball decided.

Then, as they continued, Nicole walked into the room, seeing the three of them talking. "All right, your dinner's ready! I prepared it myself without any help from Richard since he's a lazy-"

"All right mom we get it!" Anais interrupted.

Nicole sighed as she turned around, accidently farting loudly again as her tail and her dress got lifted by the loud gas blast, causing her to gasp in shock, seeing that her butt was pointed to her kids and Darwin. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about that! I just can't control it!" she uttered as she walked downstairs, more loud poots coming out with each step.

While Gumball and Anais had their hands over their noses and mouths to keep from inhaling Nicole's awful stench, Darwin did nothing but stare and fap. "It's all right Mrs. Mom..." he muttered slowly while fapping to the sound of Nicole's flatulence, which was ringing in his head.

Gumball and Anais noticed this, both of them getting mad as they both slapped Darwin, causing him to snap out of it. "DARWIN!" they both screamed in unison.

"Sorry!" Darwin apologized while rubbing his cheeks, which were sore from all the slapping.


	6. Chapter 6

The entire Watterson family was having dinner at the dinner table, except Richard, who was too lazy to get up off the couch, eating dinner in the living room instead.

"Come on, Richard! I know you're often very lazy, but I can't believe you're this lazy!" Nicole ranted at him.

Richard was eating his dinner as he spoke. "Well excuuuuuse me, gassy lady!"

Nicole grunted in frustration, pooting loudly as she got up and tried to force Richard off the couch, but couldn't as not only was he too heavy, but all she could do was let out more loud farts that stunk the living room, but Richard kept eating peacefully as if the air was fresh.

"That lazy oaf." Gumball commented as he, Darwin and Anais watched Nicole farting and struggling to get Richard to budge from his couch.

"Yeah, but how great is Mrs. Mom's big, gassy butt underneath that dress?" Darwin mentioned, rubbing his privates.

Gumball sighed regretfully as Anais simply groaned in annoyance. "This isn't my day..."

"Well it's only gonna get worse as this fanfic goes by." Anais pointed out. "Trust me."

"That makes me feel soooo much better." Gumball stated sarcastically.

Then, Richard got up from his couch, much to the surprise of everyone else, grabbed his dinner and sat down at the table. "Ok. Lazy time over. Dinner time!" he stated, smiling like a doofus.

Nicole simply groaned in annoyance, pouting while pooting as she stomped back to the dinner table. "As if my life isn't stressful enough! Especially with this bad gas that I have!"

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Mom. It will get better for me as this fanfic goes by. Trust me." Darwin stated selfishly as he continued fapping to Nicole's ridiculously bad gas.

Gumball couldn't help but slam his face into his food, the rest of his family staring at him oddly as Nicole released silent but deadlies, everyone else ignoring the raunchy smell.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole was in her room getting dressed, when Gumball, Darwin and Anais all walked by, noticing that Nicole was wearing a pair of rubber jeans, prompting them to walk in as Nicole gasped, not expecting them to come in.

"Hey Gumball, check out what Mrs. Mom is wearing." Darwin pointed out.

"I see it." Gumball muttered, having a discontent expression on his face.

"Mom, why are you wearing that?" Anais asked.

Nicole nervously rubbed the back of her head. "We'll, you see kids, my boss at the Rainbow Factory is cracking down on me for my farts being too loud and stinking up the whole place. So I'm wearing these to keep my farts under control."

"But Mom, those are rubber jeans!" Anais pointed out.

"Exactly. If I wear regular tight blue jeans, I'll just be even gassier, as proven by Mr. Rhedosaurus."

"Who?" Gumball wondered.

"The other author, silly brother of mine." Anais mentioned, being unamused. "And Mom, don't you think wearing those could be dangerous? I mean, you can't just keep your farts in like that."

**"I'LL WEAR WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"** Nicole yelled, suddenly snapping as a result of being over stressed, clenching her fists as her expression turned bitter.

"Ok ok, calm down!" Anais warned, backing a little bit along with Gumball and Darwin.

Then, Nicole released another loud poot, which got trapped inside her black, rubber jeans. "You see kids? Now I can release any gas I have without causing the area arond me to smell bad!"

Anais slapped her forehead. "But Mom, you can't keep your farts inside that thing!"

"I SAID I-" Nicole blurted, before calming down, trying not to overwork herself. "I mean, relax, sweetie. What could go wrong?"

Nicole continued pooting loudly in her rubber jeans, her gas getting louder and deeper pitched as it continued building up inside the jeans, her butt literally appearing way bigger than normal.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Darwin commented, feeling his lower area getting tighter as Nicole's butt grew bigger. And bigger.

_**And bigger.**_

"OH SHI-" Nicole blurted out, before her overinflated jeans exploded, pieces going all over the place, somehow leaving Nicole completely in the nude as she quickly covered herself up, her eyes wide with embarassment as she continued farting away, the smell escaping into the room.

"I'M BLIND!" Gumball screamed, his eyes wide, appearing very undialated and bloodshot as he stormed out of the room, crashing into walls and falling down the stairs, being clumsy.

"MOM!" Anais yelled as she shielded her eyes with her hands.

Meanwhile, Darwin simply stared at Nicole's naked body, his eyes filled with wonder as his pupils appeared to almost touch the edges of his eyes. "This is more like it!" Darwin exclaimed, smiling widely as he fapped along to the marvelous sight before him that wasn't so marvelous to Gumball or Anais.

Nicole groaned unamusedly as she continued covering herself, pressing her lower body together as she continued letting out cute little poots that gradually got less cute and little. "Oh well. On the bright side, this will probably be the most popular chapter of this fanfic thus far..." she claimed, releasing three loud farts as she spoke.

"Are you kidding? This WILL be the most popular chapter of this fanfic thus far!" Darwin claimed as he continued staring at Nicole's exposed body.

Anais eyeballed Darwin suspiciously. "Ok, this is all starting to sound like something done by Hailey Flower." Anais commented.

"Who?" Darwin asked, his attention being driven away from Nicole, who slowly sidestepped into her closet, letting out silent but deadlies as she tried to get away from everyone else, especially Darwin.

"Uhh...I mean...Daisy the Donkey!" Anais quickly covered, smiling sheepishly as she ran out the room.

"Oh dear gosh I said too much!" Anais whispered to herself as she walked down the stairs, seeing Gumball at the bottom with his face down, with Gumball moaning in pain as Anais rolled her eyes, not caring too much.

Back at the room, Darwin continued to stand there. "Things sure are crazy, right Mrs. Mom?" Darwin turned around, seeing that Nicole was gone, having walked towards her closet for pre described reasons. "Mrs. Mom?"


	8. Chapter 8

Nicole was at the drug store, buying something as she proceeded the cashier, who happened to be Larry Needlemeyer.

"You again." Larry muttered. "First your son and his friend make me lose my job, my car, and my girlfriend, and now you come around."

Nicole gave Larry an odd expression, having a sense of déjàvu. "Larry, do you work at every single store in Elmore as a cashier or clerk? We see you everywhere. Is it possible that you work at every single store at once? Or are there clones of you that work in each store?"

Larry rolled his eyes as Nicole handed him a bottle for checkout. "Lady, here's the thing. I get fired from one job mostly because of you or someone else in your family and I take up another job as a cashier or clerk in another store. There's really only one of me." Larry took a closer look at the bottle before scanning it. "Gas-relief tablets? What do you need these for?"

Nicole rubbed the back of her head nervously as she smiled sheepishly. "Oh you know, nothing's too good for my family." Then, Nicole's butt released a loud, deep pitched poot that lifted her dress and her tail, having a shocked expression on her face.

"Lady, if you're going to do that, then I suggest you leave this store now." Larry recommended as Nicole blushed, placing her hands on her butt, which let out a deeper pitched fart in response, causing her to waft her hand frantically behind her, trying to get the smell away.

"Just let me buy those tablets before the author makes me stink up this store 'till the air is unbreathable!" Nicole forewarned, unable to hold back her stinky gas as it continued passing out between her butt cheeks, much to Larry's anxiety.

"Ok ok!" Larry panicked as he scanned the bottle of Gas relief tablets. "That'll be-"

"Just put it in the card!" Nicole blurted as she smacked her credit card in Larry's face, who simply scanned it as Nicole accidently continued her fart fest, taking the bottle and credit card as she ran out, leaving a trail of green gas behind her.

"Thank heavens that's over with!" Larry sighed as he plugged his nose, taking out a can of air freshener and spraying it, trying to eliminate Nicole's nasty flatulence from the air.

Then, Larry's manager popped out, seeing Larry use up a can of air freshener. "Releasing a stink bomb? Wasting air freshener? I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

Larry sighed, having been fired yet again as she turned in his work uniform and walked out with his head down. "Those Wattersons! Every single one of their tactics costs me my job!" he complained, mumbling to himself as he walked home.


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole drove in to her house, having returned home from work as she walked inside, exhaused as usual. Then, the lights suddenly came on, with Gumball, Darwin and Anais standing next to each other, all three of them eyeing Nicole, who gave them all an odd glance. "What's going on here?"

"Mom. We need to talk." Gumball stated formally. "Sit down." he ordered.

Nicole sat down on the couch, wondering what it was about. "What is it, Gumball?"

"It's about-" before Gumball could finish, Nicole released another loud, deep pitched poot that stunk the couch cushions, much to her dismay. "-that." Gumball finished, having been verbally redirected.

"Relax, Gumball. I got the solution right here." Nicole took out her bottle of Gas Relief Tablets, showing it to her kids and Darwin.

"Really mom? Anti-farting tablets?" Anais commented firmly. "Those things don't _work_."

Nicole placed her hands on her hips, denying Anais' statement as she spoke. "What do you mean they don't _work_?"

Anais raised her palm. "I mean, the way the economy is congested these days, there are certain products out there that try to rip you off." she stated. "And plus, the author won't let you stop farting or else this fanfic's plot will be ruined.

Nicole stood up in refusal, glaring at Anais with her hands on her hips as a deeper pitched poot escaped her butt, creating a wet stain on the back of her panties. "We'll see about that!" Nicole claimed as she opened the bottle, taking one of the tablets, swallowing it with anticipation. "Just you wait! Pretty soon I won't be a gas factory anymore-"

Nicole suddenly felt a sharp pain her bowels, dropping the tablets as she grabbed her stomach, moaning in pain as she ran upstairs. "Excuse me for a sec!" she shouted.

Darwin picked up the bottle and read it. The bottle read "Uncle Antiflatulent's Gas Relief Tablets".

"I didn't know Father Flatulent had a brother." Darwin stated. "They must really hate each other's guts."

"Keep reading!" Gumball exclaimed.

Darwin turned the bottle. There was a label that read "Warning: May cause severe bowel pain, and then some."

"And then some?" Gumball wondered.

Suddenly, Nicole screamed loudly from upstairs, Gumball and Anais covering their mouths in disgust as loud, disturbing noises were heard.

"Oh dear god I don't wanna know!" Anais exclaimed as her face turned green with sickness as she ran off.

"Me either!" Gumball exclaimed, his face also turning sickly green as he ran off, leaving Darwin alone as he looked up, wondering what was going on.

"I...better go make sure she's alright." Darwin decided as he walked up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole returned home, a dour look on her face as she slammed the door and marched upstairs while clenching her fists, stopping when she noticed Gumball and Darwin.

"Mom, where have you been?" Gumball asked.

Darwin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I've been hoping that you could be around me so you could-"

Gumball slapped Darwin across the face. "Darwin! Not now!" he exclaimed.

Nicole sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Boys, I just got back from the company that made those tablets I took, and it turns out that Uncle Antiflatulent isn't Father Flatulent's brother."

"I knew it!" Darwin idiotically claimed, raising his right finger. "Wait, what does that mean?"

Nicole slapped her forehead. "It means that the tablets are fake, defective, and they just block your colon."

Gumball rubbed his head in confusion. "So...?"

"TRY TO UNDERSTAND THIS!" Nicole suddenly yelled, being her highly stressed self. "It means I'm stuck breaking wind for the remainder of this fanfic." Nicole bluntly stated, farting loudly again, her tail and skirt being blown up as she sighed of exhaustion, dragging herself to bed as she pooted with each step.

"Yay!" Darwin claimed, smiling like a doofus, before turning to Gumball and Anais, who glared at him in annoyance. "I mean, oh no!" he half-heartedly claimed.

"Oh zip it, you pervy walking goldfish!" Anais insulted. "You clearly have a thing for Mom's bad gas. Just like Hilbert with Hilda, Rancis with Vanellope, Buster with Babs, Bugs with Lola! Or is it Daffy..."

"Not to mention that this fanfic seems to have a 'special' audience compared to the rest of the fics. That or it's just really popular..." Gumball pointed out.

"Plus, Uncle Antiflatulent can't be Father Flatulent's brother! They have different last names!" Anais correctly mentioned.

"Yeah that's not important." Gumball bluntly told her. "We'll just have to play along."

"You never learn your lesson, do you?" Anais pointed out to him.

Gumball looked around for a few seconds. "Nope."

Darwin and Anais both sighed in annoyance.

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"Oh gimme a break! The show alone was bad enough, but did the author really have to add fart humor to it? Who wants to read about a stressed out, easily enraged mother with bad gas? That only adds to her stress! And the part where Nicole used her farti to get back at Miss Simian only adds to the amount of fart torture there is! Just inconceivable!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Nicole walked downstairs, being ready for work as she went to open the door, noticing that Darwin was standing in front her, grinning widely.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mom! Going somewhere?" Darwin asked.

Nicole sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Yes Darwin. I'm going to work like I do every day since Richard never does any, and almost destroyed the universe once when he did."

"That's cool. Can I come with you?" Darwin asked.

Nicole gave him an odd expression. "Why would you want to come with me?"

"Umm..." Darwin thought for a moment. "Because it's Take Your Child to Work Day today!"

"But you're not my child. You're just the family pet. Or at least you used to be."

"Oh...I meant...Take Your Walking Talking Pet to Work Day!" Darwin pointed out, grinning sheepishly.

Nicole thought for a moment. "Fine. But please don't be too much trouble. I'm hanging by a thread as it is because of my unexplained flatulence." Nicole stated, a loud poot coming out her butt, causing her to sigh as she stepped out, with Darwin getting a tingly sensation as Nicole continued letting out more loud, rotten farts, much to his pleasure.

"W-w-w-wait for me, Mrs. Mom!" Darwin stuttered as he closely followed Nicole, staying right behind her as he eagerly fapped to Nicole's gassiness as the two of them drove to the Rainbow Factory, with Darwin sitting in the back, right behind Nicole.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Anais watched from inside the house, both of them peering outside.

"This is getting serious. Darwin's become attached to Mom's bad gas!" Anais pointed out.

"We gotta do something about this!" Gumball stated. "We gotta keep Darwin away from Mom! Whatever it takes! Even if it kills us all!"

Anais rolled her eyes, getting sick of Gumball's silly remarks. "Right. We also gotta find out what to do about Mom's constant farting."

"But Mom just said-"

"Forget about what Mom said! Every problem can be solved! Especially this one!" Anais mentioned.

"Right! After we go to school of course." Gumball mentioned.

"It's Saturday." Anais pointed out.

"It is?" Gumball realized. "Mom works on Saturdays too?"

Anais sighed. "I don't know. The author's the author. Not me!"


	12. Chapter 12

At the Rainbow Factory, Nicole was sitting in her office while Darwin was curiously looking around.

"Hey Mrs. Mom, is this what your office really looks like?" Darwin asked. "Because no one who's ever watched the show has seen much of it!"

Nicole sighed as she got tired of Darwin's presence. "Why did I ever decide to bring you along...?"

As Darwin continued looking around while Nicole got back to work, Gumball and Anais were behind the window, spying on Darwin.

"Good. He's distracted. Let's get him out of there!" Anais pointed out.

"We can't just go in! What if Mom sees us?" Gumball stated.

"So what? We'll be fine as long as no one else in the factory sees us." Anais mentioned.

"Fine." Gumball stated. "One more thing. If no one's ever really seen this place, then how do we even know that Mom's office has a window?" Gumball asked.

"Who cares! Come on!" Anais opened the window and climbed in, with Gumball coming in right after, but slipping and falling flat on his face.

"Ow!" Gumball yelled.

Nicole turned around, surprised to see her kids having broken into her office while Darwin was still looking around, still too distracted to focus on anything else. "Gumball? Anais? What are you two doing here?" Nicole blatantly asked.

"We're here to get Darwin out of here! He's obsessed with your constant farting!" Gumball exclaimed.

"It's the only reason he wanted to come to work with you!" Anais pointed out.

Nicole's eyes widened with surprise. "Darwin...is obsessed with my farts?" Nicole farted loudly again, her gas catching Darwin's attention as he quickly positioned himself in front of Nicole's butt.

"Awesome!" Darwin shouted as he fapped along. "Again!" Darwin grabbed Nicole's waist, forcing her to fart loudly again, causing Darwin to giggle with pleasure, much to Nicole's surprise and discomfort, a giddy smile on his face as his pupils nearly touched the edges of his eyes.

Gumball's jaw literally dropped to the floor as Anais simply fainted on the spot. "Ok dude seriously stop that!"

Darwin's egotistic smile disappeared as he turned to Gumball, giving him an annoyed expression. "No way, man! It's sexy when Mrs. Mom farts! It's not my fault she's gassy!"

"You're right, Darwin." Gumball stated calmly. "IT'S THE AUTHOR'S FAULT!" Gumball suddenly yelled as he approached the fourth wall, hitting it will all his might, yelling in pain as his hands seemed to do nothing as they throbbed in pain, even though the fourth wall was already broken.

Nicole simply sighed heavily, banging her head on her desk as she was at a loss for action, her big, gassy, deep pitched poots coming out of her butt uncontrollably as Darwin smiled with pleasure while ignoring the unconscious Anais, and Gumball, who effortlessly continued trying to attack the author, but ended up wasting his energy and causing himself severe pain as his knuckles were completely broken.


	13. Chapter 13

Nicole returned home, her fists clenched and her expression being furious as Darwin clung on to Nicole, his private area on Nicole's big butt as Gumball and Anais walked in.

"Thanks a lot, you three! Especially you Darwin! I've been put on probation because of you!" Nicole expressed sternly.

"Look, Mom. I'm sorry we broke into your office." Gumball stated.

"Yeah. We were just trying to stop Darwin from getting too attached to your bad gas." Anais admitted.

"I'm sure he's not too attached, though." Gumball thought out loud, seeing Darwin holding on to Nicole, giggling foolishly as Nicole accidentally continued farting, her gas hitting Darwin in his private part.

"Uh, Darwin?" Nicole innocently expressed.

"Yes, Mrs. Mom?" Darwin responded.

**"GET OFF OF ME!"** Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to pry Darwin off of herself. A few moments later, Nicole pulled Darwin off, throwing him against the wall, knocking him out as his head hit the wall. "There. That should do it." Nicole released another loud fart, much to her embarassment.

"So what do we do now?" Gumball asked as he waved the air, trying to get his mom's flatulence away.

"There's nothing else we can do, genius." Anais sarcastically remarked. "Mom's stuck like this, and there's nothing we can do about it. If we try anything, it's only gonna make it worse!"

Darwin woke up, rubbing his head as he momentarily saw stars, being dazed. Then, he snapped back into reality. "Oh you're one to talk, miss smarty pants!" Darwin insulted. "given one of the most famous plots that these authors use, it's no secret that you must also be as gassy as Mrs. Mom!"

"I am not!" Anais claimed, before accidently farting loudly herself, causing her to gasp in shock as everyone else stared at her.

"I heard your cute, little poot as I was going up the stairs. Yes you are!" Darwin remarked.

Anais pouted as she pooted. "Darn this stupid author!"

Nicole bent down, another gassy fart coming out as she placed her hand on Anais' shoulder. "It's ok, honey. You'll get through this. I know you will. You are the smartest one in this family after all."

"Thanks, Mom." Anais responded, smiling a bit.

Suddenly, both Anais and Nicole farted loudly in unison, causing Gumball and Darwin to burst into laughter, mostly because of Anais' bad gas.

"Serves them right for being the smartest ones in this family!" Gumball joked.

"Not to mention the gassiest!" Darwin remarked as Nicole got up.

**"BOTH OF YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM!"** Nicole yelled, being furious at them.


	14. Chapter 14

Nicole was holding a bag of trash, staring at Richard, who was asleep and snoring, lying down on the couch. "Richard, could you do me a favor and take out the trash? I'm too tired today."

Richard opened one of his eyes, which looked at Nicole, closing it again afterward. "I'm sorry, but me no wanna do chores for gassy lady!" Richard responded, going back to sleep, resuming his snoring.

Nicole's expression turned bitter. "Richard, just because I'm a gas factory does not mean you should take me any less seriously! Now take out the trash!"

Richard simply snored louder, ignoring her.

Nicole purposely dropped the trash bag, clenching her fists in anger. "**GET UP, YOU LAZY OAF!"** she yelled.

Richard woke up, getting up as he yawned loudly. "Must you interrupt my lazy nap time just so I can take out a garbage bag that smells better than you?" Richard stated. "No thanks. I'm gonna go make myself a sandwich!" Richard got up and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

Nicole simply sighed, letting another cute little poot go as Darwin walked down the stairs.

"I'll take out the trash for you, Mrs. Mom!" Darwin complied, grabbing the trash bag and heading outside.

As Gumball walked down the stairs, Nicole couldn't help but fart loudly again, causing Gumball to cough as he frantically wafted his hand around. "Gosh darn it, Mom! Why must you keep torturing your kids like this?" Gumball stated, being a bit dramatic.

Nicole blushed, grabbing her butt, farting loudly again. "I'm sorry honey, but you know it just won't stop!"

Darwin returned, a smile on his face as he watched Nicole fart more, much to Nicole's embarrassment. "The trash is taken out, Mrs. Mom!"

Nicole gave Darwin an odd look as she spoke while farting more. "Thanks, Darwin. But I'm not farting on you again."

"That's ok! I'll just rub my third fin while standing right behind your big, sexy, gassy butt!" Darwin stated as he walked behind Nicole, facing her big butt as Nicole's farts made Darwin hard, much to his high pleasure and Gumball's embarassment.

"You know what? I'm going to school!" Gumball decided, grabbing his backpack and walking out the door.

Anais walked down the stairs, seeing Gumball walk to school as she fanned the air for obvious reasons. "Doesn't he know that today is Sunday?"

"No he doesn't." Nicole murmured.

Anais noticed Darwin fapping his hardened "third fin" to Nicole's flatulence which kept passing out of her sexy butt. "And are you aware that your fetish for sexy farting is getting you NOWHERE?"

Darwin glanced at Anais for a second. "Yep." he responded, smiling widely as Anais sighed, walking back upstairs as Nicole also sighed, walking to the kitchen, trying to ignore Darwin, who followed her, staring at her round butt cheeks, which continued ripping big ones as Darwin suddenly climaxed, falling on his knees and moaning in satisfaction. "Thanks, Mrs. Mom!"


	15. Chapter 15

Gumball and Darwin were at school, Gumball being relieved to be away from his gassy mom, and because Darwin was with him and not her.

"Hey dude, can I ask you something?" Darwin asked him.

Gumball yelled at him, pointing vigorously at him. "Stay away from my gassy mother, you pervert!"

Darwin looked around nervously. "That...wasn't what I was gonna ask you about."

Gumball gave him an odd look. "Then what were you gonna say?"

Darwin paused for a moment. "How are you?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

Gumball sighed, walking to class as Darwin followed him, being greeted by Penny as they both entered the classroom.

"Hi Gumball!" Penny greeted.

"H-Hi Penny!" Gumball replied, blushing a bit.

"I need to tell you something." mentioned Penny as she frowned.

"You don't have a gas problem too, do you?" Gumball stated.

"What? No!" Penny gasped as an annoyed Masami floated next to her. "Masami wants to talk to you about something."

"Masami? Really?" Gumball stated. "Doesn't she like Darwin better? Didn't she once assume she was his girlfriend?"

"That's not what this is about!" Masami pointed out as Penny sat down. "This is about your mom and her little problem!"

"Oh yeah, doesn't her dad own the Rainbow Factory?" Darwin pointed out, sitting down.

Gumball and Masami looked at him, then back at each other. "Yeah. Anyway, you need to do something about your mom, Gumball. My daddy just won't stop complaining about her and her...her bad gas!"

Gumball sighed. "This is what you want to talk to me about? Really?"

"Fix your mom!" Masami raised her voice at Gumball, before floating back to her desk in annoyance.

Gumball thought for a moment, then he decided Masami was right. "All right, Darwin. After school, we're gonna do something about Mom's flatulence!"

"And Anais'!" Darwin declared. "Or...maybe we can just-"

Gumball glared at Darwin, grabbing his desk, prompting him to put his arms in front of his face. "Ok ok! I'll help you."

"Good." Gumball finished. "Also, we don't have to help Anais. Mom's right. She'll get through it."


	16. Chapter 16

Gumball was in his room with Darwin, thinking about how to save Nicole's job at the Rainbow Factory while Darwin giggled while watching an Internet video.

"Dude! This video of a toaster strudel cat who farts rainbows is fun to watch!" Darwin mentioned.

Gumball thought to himself while speaking out loud. "Not now, Darwin! I'm trying to think of a way to stop Mom's bad gas so she won't lose her job and have us all end up on the street."

"Ok. Good luck!" Darwin grinned widely, sliding out of the room and closing the door.

"Wait! That's it! Thank you, Internet!" Gumball quickly ran out the door and down the stairs as Nicole opened the door, coming home from work as usual.

"Mrs. Mom!" Darwin cheered. "You're home! That's great! Can I-"

**"NO!"** Nicole yelled in Darwin's face, knowing that he was going to want her to fart on him again, walking off to the kitchen, leaving Darwin in a frozen state.

"-have a hug...?" Darwin finished. "...Of course, what you thought I was gonna do works too!" Darwin whispered to himself as he crept up behind Nicole.

Meanwhile, Anais walked down the stairs and stood next to Gumball. "So what are you gonna do about Mom's butt bombs?" she asked Gumball.

"Don't worry about that, little sis!" Gumball claimed. "The Internet has given me an idea!"

"This can't be good..." Anais sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We're going to use the power of the internet to cure Mom's flatulence!" Gumball stated, pointing his finger up.

"That's never going to work." Anais stated, giving him an odd look.

"Yes it will! You just wait and see!" Gumball finished as Anais sighed, knowing that Gumball would once again be caught up in a delusional scheme that's doomed to fail along with Darwin and possibly herself.

Nicole picked up a full bag of trash, noticing Richard, who was in his couch, relaxing. "Oh, and Richard, before I forget, could you take out the-" before she could finish, Nicole farted loudly again, causing her to gasp as she placed her hands on her butt, pooting out another deep pitched, raunchy toot as Darwin shook with excitement from behind the table.

Nicole's loud flatulence suddenly caused Richard to wake up and stand up from his couch. "My wife is suddenly so gassy that she can't even finish her sentences? This can only be the work of..." he paused for a moment, squinting his eyes and rolling them to the side. "...Robinson!" he muttered. "I must go over and defeat the grouchiness that is Robinson!" Richard claimed as she put on his cape and ran out the door, pretending to fly like a superhero and uttering whooshing sounds.

"Oh great. Now my husband is acting silly because of my gassiness!" Nicole sighed, before another raunchy fart lifted her dress, creating a brown stain on her white panties. "And now I have to get new underwear too?" Nicole slapped herself in disgust, letting out another deep pitched poot in embarassment.

Darwin thought for a second. "Am I really going to fap to Mrs. Mom's bad gas even if she pops herself in the process?" he thought for a second. "I don't see why not!" he decided as he jumped out from behind the table. Nicole instantly grabbed him, pooting after yelling at him. **"GET AWAY FROM MY BIG, GASSY BUTT, YOU PERVERT!"** she threw Darwin out the window, which broke the window as Darwin stood up, looking through that window as Nicole stomped off, releasing more gassy, raunchy farts as Gumball and Anais covered their noses and mouths, fanning the air in disgust as Nicole gave a heavy sigh in despair.

"This just makes me want it more!" Darwin muttered, touching himself, grinning widely and foolishly.


	17. Chapter 17

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror, sighing as she noticed how big her butt was underneath her skirt. "I work so much, I never realized how big my butt was-" Nicole paused for a moment, placing her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute! Since when do I care about my appearance?"

Meanwhile, Darwin was climbing up a ladder, trying to spy on Nicole as he peered through the window of her room, which was on the second floor.

Nicole's expression turned to shock as she farted loudly again, her gas lifting up her gray colored dress and her tail. "Oh why must I drop bombs like that every now and again? Oh well. At least this time, no one's watching."

Darwin rubbed his pleasure center, moaning while staring at Nicole's flatulent ass as it ripped several more farts in succession. "Oh yes, keep up those big ones, Mrs. Mom!" he whispered.

Nicole turned around. "Is someone there? Hello?"

Darwin gasped, accidentally popping his head up as Nicole saw him, losing balance as the ladder fell over, causing him to yell in pain as he landed, the ladder falling on his face, maki him scream in pain.

Nicole stormed over to the window and stuck her head out the window. "DARWIN!" she yelled angrily at him, jumping out the window, landing on her feet. "Were you spying on me just so you could watch me fart?" she asked, her hands on her hips, another raunchy poot coming out.

Darwin blushed, slowly rolling his eyes to the upper left. "Umm...yeah." he finished, grinning sheepishly.

"Darwin, If you're so obsessed with my big, bassy, gassy farts coming from my big, sexy butt..." Nicole paused for a moment, thinking as another stink bomb exploded out of her butt, smiling and getting an idea as she squinted her eyes to the left. "Come with me, Darwin. I got a surprise for you!"

"Yay!" Darwin cheered as she followed Nicole, who was planning to do some mildly unexpected things with him.


	18. Chapter 18

Later that night, Gumball was typing up stuff on his computer as Anais watched him.

"Gumball, do you have the slightest idea of how the Internet is going to cure mom's gassiness?" Anais asked him.

"Of course I do, little sis! Just leave it to your big brother!" Gumball stated as he continued typing. "All I have to do is..." Gumball stopped typing, dropping his head in shame. "Yeah I got nothing."

"Gumball, the internet isn't really the answer to all the world's problems. Besides, mom farting is in the title, so we're powerless. Only the author can stop this."

A lightbulb appeared over Gumball's head. "That's it! I'll just ask the author to stop mom from farting!"

Anais sighed, knowing that this wasn't gonna work.

"Excuse me, author!" Gumball asked, speaking into thin air.

_Yoshizilla-Fan: Yes?_

"Could you stop my mom from farting? Please?"

_Yoshizilla-Fan: And ruin this story's plot? You shouldn't even be talking to me! Get on with the story!_

Gumball dropped his head in shame again. "Well, I tried."

"The author will end this story if he stops mom from farting, Gumball." Anais mentioned. "But never mind. The fourth wall has suffered enough. By the way, where's Darwin?"

Gumball and Anais looked around, seeing that Darwin was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Richard walked into the room. "Hi kids! I couldn't help but overhear your conversation!"

"Dad, do you know where Darwin is? We haven't seen him since this afternoon." Anais mentioned to him.

"Oh, he told me that Nicole had a _special_ surprise for him." Richard added with air quotes around "special". "She wanted Darwin to have this surprise because of how much Darwin loves to see her fart, so she took him someplace far, far away." he finished, a foolish smile on his face, having no idea what was going on with Darwin and Nicole.

Gumball and Anais looked at each other in shock. "UH OH!" they yelled in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far on the outskirts of Elmore, Nicole drove Darwin to a nearby tree that just so happened to be the only one for miles. Having stunk the inside of the car for obvious reasons as Darwin drooled over Nicole's sexy farting, Nicole stopped the car and pulled Darwin outside, throwing him against the tree.

"Ok, Darwin." Nicole stated, squinting at him in a serious way. "Since you like my big, gassy butt so much with its occasional deep pitched gas...HAVE AT IT!"

Nicole shoved her butt into Darwin's face, farting as loud and gross as possible, trying to give Darwin so much that he wouldn't be able to take it anymore as he slid his face out of her butt and allowed the bottom half of his body to stay inside.

"Had enough yet, fishy pervert?" Nicole teased, releasing a cute little poot.

"MORE!" Darwin blatantly yelled, feeling highly pleasured as his boner grew again.

"Oh you asked for it, mister!" Nicole grunted, her farts getting louder and longer as the tree that Darwin was backing against began to wilt, the leaves falling down and the bark turning dark.

"MORE!" Darwin screamed, growing more desperate by the second as his pupils dilated to the point where they nearly touched the edges of his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Nicole realized, looking up as she continued ripping ass on Darwin's pleasure center, her farts getting more powerful and possibly deeper in pitch as Darwin started to vibrate with every fart, a wide smile on his face as he grabbed Nicole's butt, rubbing it gently.

"So smooth..." Darwin muttered.

Nicole couldn't help but blush. "Umm...thanks?"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Mom!"

Nicole was at a loss for words, feeling undignified as she continued to drop butt bombs on Darwin, being thankful that no one else was around for miles.


	19. Chapter 19

Gumball, Anais and Richard hopped into the car, Gumball and Anais feeling anxious to stop Nicole from "punishing" Darwin.

"Come on Dad, we gotta hurry!" Gumball yelled.

"Relax, Gumball. I got this!" Richard pulled out a compass.

"Dad, what happened to the GPS?" Anais asked, noticing the the GPS was gone.

"Oh that old thing? I sold it and used the money to buy this compass! I sure made a profit!"

"Dad, why would you sell your GPS for a compass?" Anais asked.

"Because it has a spiny arrow!" he mentioned, looking at the arrow on his compass, which was pointing north as compasses do.

"Just drive!" Gumball and Anais yelled in unison, being impatient to get to Darwin and Nicole.

"Ok ok sheesh kids!" Richard turned on the car, driving away as fast as he could, before the spinning arrow on his compass distracted him, his mouth open and drool pouring out as he unknowingly drove into a backyard, Gumball and Anais screaming for their lives.

"DAD! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Anais yelled.

Richard continually looked at the spinning arrow, not hearing what Anais yelled as he drove through the backyard and somehow drove onto a low roof, which caused them to jump into the air, landing on the freeway as Richard recklessly drove around the freeway, crashing into cars and into the metal guard rails as Gumball and Anais continued to scream for their lives.

"DAD! STOP THIS MADNESS RIGHT NOW!" Gumball yelled.

Richard snapped out of his trance. "I'm sorry, what?" He looked back, crashing through a Road Closed sign and several road blocks.

"DAD! THE ROAD!" Anais hollered.

"Yes, we're on the road." Richard stated, crashing through more road blocks.

"TURN AROUND AND KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"Oh. Ok!" Richard turned around, the three of them screaming as they drove right off the unfinished bridge at the near-end of the road, the three of them screaming for their lives.

"IF WE DON'T MAKE IT, TELL DARWIN I LOVE HIM EVEN THOUGH HE'S OBSESSED WITH MOM'S FLATULENCE!" Gumball yelled.

"YOU NUMBSKULL! I MAY NOT MAKE IT EITHER!" Anais yelled back as the car continued going down.

"THEN DAD, YOU TELL HIM!"

Anais slapped her forehead, knowing that this was a horrible time for one of Gumball's stupidity moments, before the three of them resumed screaming.

Then, much to their fortunate relief, the car landed safety on the ground as it drove through the woods.

The three of them wiped their foreheads in sweet relief. "Boy that was close!" Richard stated.

"Dad, never do that again!" Gumball blatantly stated.

"Yeah!" Anais agreed.

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Elmore, Nicole was still farting her butt off into Darwin's pleasure center, her gas still coming on strong as the tree behind them had completed withered away, being nothing but a black, dead tree now.

"How do you like my smelly bombs now, you perverted pet?" Nicole sternly stated, glaring at him.

Darwin simply moaned in response, having had too much of Nicole bombing him with her farts, feeling Nicole's panties, which were soaked from all the juicy farting. "No more Mrs. Mom. I've had more than enough."

Nicole released Darwin, causing him to fall flat on the dead grass, moaning and groaning in pain and being overly pleasured. "Then I'm glad you learned your lesson, Darwin." she placed her hands on her hips, looking down at him. "And don't worry. I'm not gonna ground you. You've been punished enough already." Nicole touched her butt, widening her eyes as her big butt with its panties were completely wet, letting out more cute little poots. "Boy, was this expected to happen." Nicole shrugged. "Oh well. I'll just put on new panties when I get home.

Suddenly, Richard's car appeared in the distance. Nicole squinted, seeing Richard, Gumball and Anais screaming as Richard tried to apply the brakes. Which were broken as a result of all the road rage that they've endured.

"THE BRAKE!" Richard screamed as the brake broke off as Gumball and Anais held each other, screaming for their lives.

Darwin lifted his up, his vision blurred from his climatic moment as she saw a light approaching. Darwin simply dropped his head back on the ground, thinking it was something else.

Nicole gasped in shock, seeing that Richard was going to run Darwin over. Nicole quickly picked up the half-unconscious walking goldfish and leaped out of the way as Richard's car crashed into the tree, the airbag popping out, saving him. "Gumball and Anais stepped out of the car, relieved that they were still alive.

"Are you kids ok?" Nicole put Darwin down and ran over to her children, hugging them, relieved that they were ok, before she walked over to Richard. "And Richard, what about you?"

Richard stepped out of the crashed car, nearly dazed. "Everything's fine, Nicole."

Nicole clenched her fists in anger. "YOU NUMBSKULL! YOU ALMOST RAN OVER DARWIN, AND YOU PUT THE KIDS IN DANGER!" she screamed.

"IT'S ALSO HIS FAULT FOR SELLING OUT GPS FOR A STUPID COMPASS!" Anais yelled.

"BUT MOM IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR COMING OUT HERE AND TORTURING DARWIN WITH YOUR BAD GAS!" Gumball yelled.

Nicole blushed, putting her hand behind her back. "I...I just wanted to teach him a lesson. And I have." she smiled nervously as Gumball, Anais and Richard all glared at her, making her uncomfortable as she frowned and dropped her head in shame.

Darwin lifted his head. "Can...can we please just go...home now?" he muttered. "Mrs. Mom's right. I couldn't help myself or my fishy hormones."

Nicole sighed, looking all around her as she rubbed her head, not being able to take much more. "Right. Let's go home now. Besides, My poor, wet panties have suffered enough. And so has Darwin." she stated, her hands on her butt.

Everyone except Darwin, who was still too fatigued to move, stepped away from Nicole in disgust.


	20. Chapter 20

The Watterson family was back at their house, having dinner in peace and quiet.

"So how was your day, mom?" Gumball innocently asked.

Nicole rolled her eyes back. "Oh, just fine. Really." she stated in a slightly sarcastic way.

"Hey mom, what's that you're eating?" Anais noticed that Nicole was having a helping of rainbow-colored baked beans.

"Isn't it obvious, she's having jelly beans for dinner!" Darwin pointed out, unknowingly confused.

Anais sighed in response of Darwin's stupidity, getting up and grabbing a can from the kitchen, which read: Rainbow Baked Beans. "Since when did the Rainbow Factory produce baked beans?"

"The company's trying to compete with Father Flatulent. For some reason his baked beans are super popular in the cute/sexy girl division."

"Why would a company that produces rainbows produce rainbow baked beans?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know, but they seem to produce lots of rainbow stuff." Nicole mentioned.

"Wait!" Anais warned. "It says on the can that this stuff can cause-"

Nicole farted loudly, her gas coming out in the form of a rainbow, which disappeared a few seconds afterward.

"...rainbow flatulence." Anais finished.

Richard stared at Nicole's butt as it continued farting out rainbows, each of which disappeared shortly. "That's so cool! Now I have a Rainbow Farting Toaster Strudel Cat Wife!"

Nicole sighed, another rainbow poot coming out and forming onto the floor. "Just when I thought I couldn't become anymore of a gas freak..."

"That's just weird." Gumball commented.

"No kidding." Darwin complied. "But so cool!"


	21. Chapter 21

Gumball, Darwin and Anais walked down the stairs and saw Nicole wearing a pair of tight, black yoga pants and a light blue tank top. "Mom, what are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"Oh hi kids!" Nicole waved. "Good news. The Rainbow Factory likes my rainbow farts, so you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Anais smiled a bit. "Well that's a relief."

"So what are you doing now, Mrs. Mom?" Darwin asked.

Nicole stretched her arms upward, holding a Wii Remote in her right hand. "I've decided to try this new Wii Fit program to help relieve my stress and anger. It's become more popular ever since the female Wii Fit Trainer became a smasher."

"Mom, that's not a program, that's a game." Anais mentioned.

**"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"** Nicole yelled, clenching her fists in abrupt rage, causing her kids and Darwin to back away a bit.

"It seems you better start right now." Anais suggested, noticing how irritable her mom was.

Nicole wiped her forehead. "Yeah you're right." she pressed a button on the Wii Remote and started doing some stretches, her big butt in front of her kids and Darwin, sealed underneath her tight yoga pants.

Gumball shut his eyes, using his hands to block what he saw in disgust, being unable to handle the sight of Nicole's sexy ass because of his age. "Mom! Please cover up!"

Nicole groaned in annoyance. "Honey, I am covered up. Please let me do this in peace."

Anais also tried not to look at Nicole's butt while Darwin just stared directly at it, smiling as he felt a mild erection. As Nicole bent down to try to touch her toes, Gumball and Anais gasped as Nicole farted loudly, her butt cheeks vibrating as her jeans felt tighter, with Nicole sighing of relief.

"This feels nice. My farts are starting to fit with my spirit." Nicole stated to herself, bending herself back up and stretching upward, farting loudly again, this time louder than before, and for five seconds.

"OH GOD I THINK I CAN TASTE IT!" Gumball yelled at the smell lingered over to him, clenching his fingers in horror.

Anais plugged her nose with her right hand, picking up the box with the other. "What do you think the Wii Fit Trainer herself does?" she looked at the box, seeing a picture of the Wii Fit Trainer farting while doing a tree pose on it. "I read somewhere online that this is especially beneficial to gassy women who want their farts to be more fit. Still, it seems odd to put a picture of a farting woman on a box."

"Oh I'm sure that box is from Japan." Darwin mentioned, continually staring at Nicole's butt in her tit, yoga pants, which got darker and darker as Nicole continued farting away, feeling relaxed.

Anais took a closer look at the box, surprised to see that all the text was in Japanese. "It is! That makes sense, since Japan sometimes puts out pictures and context that Americans find disturbing or disgusting, or even reference things having to do with violence or torture, and so on."

"I'd love to go to Japan someday." Darwin stated, fully distracted by Nicole's big, gassy butt, which continued farting up a storm as Darwin's erection got stronger.

Nicole did the split pose, stretching her arms upward as another loud poot forced its way out of her butt, causing her black yoga pants to feel even tighter. "This feels great. I feel so relaxed, so _fit_, and so _balanced_."

"Yes you do..." Darwin uttered, his pupils fully dialated as he enjoyed watching Nicole's gassy Wii Fit session, feeling fully erected.

"Here we go again..." Anais sighed, still plugging her nose to keep from smelling Nicole's gas as Gumball's face turned green from sickness, causing him to run upstairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicole continued her session with Wii Fit, all the while stretching and farting through her tight yoga pants, which felt tighter with every loud poot. "Wow. Stress relief and anger relief really pushes that bad gas out of me. Good thing my farts are balanced with my spirit."

Anais opened a nearby window, trying to rid the room of some of Nicole's bad gas, with filled the room.

"Looking good, Mrs. Mom!" complemented Darwin, feeling like he was in pleasure heaven.

"Darwin, I don't understand how the strong sulfur-like smell doesn't bother you." Anais pointed out, still plugging her nose.

Darwin took his eyes off of gassy Nicole for a second. "Please. Back when I was a normal goldfish, my fishbowl would smell worse than this whenever Gumball forgets to clean it out."

Anais thought for a second. "Hmm, that makes sense. Anyway, I'm going outside for some fresh air. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna keep watching Mrs. Mom exercise. Don't worry though, I'll come outside when I've had enough."

Anais sighed, rolling her eyes. "Ok Darwin." she walked outside, taking some deep breaths.

Nicole bent down, stretching her arms a bit, her butt facing Darwin as she farted loudly once again, her raunchy gas blasting right out of her tight yoga pants and smacking Darwin right in the face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Darwin!" Nicole apologized, blushing a bit, feeling very relaxed.

"It's ok Mrs. Mom." Darwin replied, his pupils fully dilated as he continued to enjoy the sexy sight before him.

Meanwhile, Richard was outside mowing the lawn when he turned his head, seeing his gassy wife exercising and farting her butt off, Nicole feeling relaxed as usual.

"What the?" Richard stopped, seeing what was going on. "Why am I mowing the lawn? I'm too lazy to mow the lawn! Has the world gone insane?"


	23. Chapter 23

Richard went inside, seeing Nicole doing the standing tree pose, relaxing her butt cheeks as she pooted loudly again, her fart lasting for 15 seconds.

"That feels great." Nicole commented. "This exercise is really helping me." Nicole bent down, doing several squats as her butt pooted a loud one with every squat. "My stress is really going with the wind."

"Literally!" Darwin pointed out. "You're farting your anger and stress out! And boy does it feel good coming out of your big, smooth, sexy butt cheeks!" he commented as he vibrated in pleasure.

Nicole blushed, another fart escaping, which added to the wetness of the stain on her black yoga pants. "Gosh, thank you Darwin. About my butt. Not my flatulence."

"Do you like it when you fart?" Darwin asked.

Nicole thought, farting loudly with her butt pointing at Darwin, who wasn't disgusted at all, but rather greatly aroused as usual. "I usually don't, but it does feel great in this case. Maybe the Wii Fit Trainer is right about how a gassy woman's body can fart better when their body is fit and healthy."

Richard drooled in pleasure at this sight of his gassy wife's poses combing with her farting. "I never knew my wife could be so attractive with her talking butt and sexy figure!" Richard commented to himself.

Nicole noticed Richard, seeing him aroused from her gassy posing. "You really think so, Richard?"

Richard nodded, unable to speak from arousal.

Nicole got out of her pose and smiled, placing her hands on her hips, farting again. "In that case, why don't I keep going since you like it so much?" Nicole stated naughtily.

Darwin crossed his arms, feeling neglected. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Dad."


	24. Chapter 24

Nicole rubbed her big butt against Richard's leg, her loud farts making Richard vibrate with excitement.

"Oh Nicole, that feels so nice!" Richard commented.

Nicole giggled naughtily as she pooted another big one. "Glad you think so, honey."

Darwin watched, feeling a bit envious as he tried to continued enjoying the show that Nicole was putting on. "Mrs. Mom, if you don't mind, could you stand next to me with your back turned?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Nicole yelled, pointing towards the stairs, being fed up with Darwin's fetish-like erections that her sexy gassiness gives him.

Darwin walked up the stairs, deciding he's had enough after Nicole's yelling.

Suddenly, Nicole felt pain in her stomach, which was growling furiously at her, before farting so loudly and powerfully in Richard's direction that it blew him back, knocking him outside and into the wall.

"Oh gosh, sorry about that Richard!" Nicole blushed in embarrassment. "I guess my body's so fit and relaxed, that any negative energy such as anger and stress comes out that way!"

Richard rubbed his backside, trying to ease the pain. "What are you talking about, Nicole?" he asked. "That was awesome!" he declared, raising his arms up in triumph.

Meanwhile, Anais watched from outside, through the window. "Wow. No wonder Mom's so relaxed. She's farting her anger and stress out!" she assumed. "Of course, it's hard to say that such a thing makes sense, especially when such an assumption is arguable by many different kinds of people."

"This is making me sick!" Gumball commented, looking through the other window, his face slightly green.

"We're outside, Gumball. Away from the stink."

"I meant that Dad is turning into Darwin." Gumball stated. His tone getting more and more appalling as he spoke. "They both like it when Mom farts. What if Dad turns into a fish? What if he grows gills? What if he turns orange? Then Mom will have a fish for a husband, and soon you'll turn into a fish! Before you know it, we'll all become fish!" he stated, screaming loudly towards the end.

Anais slapped her forehead. "Since when do farts have to do with becoming aquatic organisms that walk and talk?" she commented, not fully realizing that Gumball could be this stupid.


	25. Chapter 25

Nicole and Richard were conversing with each other in their bedroom.

"You know honey, that was quite a session you had down there. We sure are a family who gets involved in crazy things, am I right?" Richard stated.

Nicole sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But at least we go through it together as a family."

Richard thought for a moment. "I don't know miss gassy lady, that last incident with Darwin was insane."

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** Nicole yelled, before accidentally farting loudly, much to her shock.

"Looks like your body really does have a way of getting rid of bad things, huh Nicole?" Richard teased.

Nicole facepalmed herself as more stress-relieving farts erupted from Nicole's backside. "This is what as get for being an irritable mother..."

Back in the living room, Gumball and Anais finally had Darwin tied down, both of them tying him to the couch.

"You are not moving from this couch, you hear me? You're not going after mom's backside anymore!" Gumball told him, glaring at him.

Darwin struggled, growling as he tried to break free, which proved to be futile as he glared back. "You can't keep me here! I will get back to Mrs. Mom and her-"

Anais placed a big piece of tape over Darwin's mouth, making him furious as he tried to speak, but could only let out angry mumbling as she shook in place.

"We're doing this for your own good, Darwin. You have a problem, and it's just not natural. It's not even something that you'd see on Cartoon Network." Anais told him.

Darwin continued struggling, but failed to break free as he continued mumbling in rage.

"So are we going to leave him like this?" Gumball asked.

"Oh he might get out of it somehow, knowing him. But at least now he won't bother mom." Anais sighed.


	26. Chapter 26

Nicole was vacuuming throughout the house, when she noticed Darwin tied to the couch, ignoring that and resuming, with Darwin struggling in frustration, having thought that Nicole would yell at Gumball and Anais.

Nicole bent down to vacuum under the couch, accidentally farting loudly again, which caused Darwin to let out a muffled scream as she tried harder, actually getting out of the ropes as they snapped, before Gumball popped out of nowhere and tackled Darwin to the ground.

"Aha! I knew you would get out of that eventually." Anais exclaimed, walking up next to Gumball, who was on top of Darwin. "Given the situation that Darwin is after, it would have only been a matter of time before the thing he was after motivated him enough to actually be able to get out of what he was in."

Gumball got up and placed his hand over Nicole's butt as a way of teasing Darwin. "Nice try, dude. But you need to control yourself."

Nicole farted loudly again, much to her own embarassment as her gas passed through Gumball's hand, stinking it up, causing him to grab it and scream loudly.

**"IT BURNS! MY HAND! IT BURNS!"** He yelled, idiotically overreacting to the fact that Nicole's fart warmed Gumball's hand, with Darwin and Anais watching.

"Dude, your hand's not on fire. It's just been...well you know." Darwin told him, getting up.

Gumball waved his hand frantically, which felt cooler after a moment. "Oh yeah. What do you know."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but maybe we can distract Darwin from mom's gassiness with something else." Anais suggested.

"Like when you cut the cheese yourself?" Gumball mentioned, chuckling a bit.

Then, Anais gasped as she farted loudly herself, causing her to groan. "Why'd you have to mention that!?" Anais pouted as she pooted again, causing Gumball and Darwin to chuckle harder.

"Who cares! I completely forgot why I even have a boner!" Darwin stated, still chuckling as he spoke.

"Go to your room, both of you!" Nicole told them, overhearing as Gumball and Darwin did as they were told.

Gumball leaned in to say something to Darwin as they walked up the stairs. "Wow. I'm surprised she didn't yell."


End file.
